


The Swan Prince

by Karuka14



Series: Swan Prince [1]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Battle Scenes, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 22:45:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 19,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7864186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karuka14/pseuds/Karuka14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sequel: After Happily Ever After<br/>Hope ya'll enjoyed~</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

King Tiedoll sat at the head of the conference table, his eyes crinkling in amusement. It had been many years since he and his fellow ruler King Walker had come together. However, this was a very special occasion; for Tiedoll had heard rumors that the younger king had just adopted a son. 

"How have you been Tiedoll? It's been so long since we last talked to each other, I hear you've adopted yet another son, this makes three correct?" King Walker asked gently.

"I've been well, Marie has taken wonderfully to the harp you presented him and Daisya never stops kicking that ball of his! The only one I'm having trouble with is my newest, Yu. Feisty little fellow he is, always scowling and waving that sword of his around. " Tiedoll said with a sigh.

"Sounds like quite the trouble maker. How old is this new son of yours?" King Walker asked with his award winning smile.

"Yu's seven! It's so hard to believe, Walker" Tiedoll replied pulling out a small portrait of his son Yu Kanda.

"Please Tiedoll, Mana is just fine. I just adopted the most adorable boy about a month ago. His name is Allen." Mana said gesturing to a maid to fetch his son. Not two minutes later a small five year old boy with shoulder length white hair come in, his silver eyes fixating on Tiedoll.

"Allen, this hear is King Tiedoll. He is one of my many friends, please join us." Mana said with an outstretched hand. Allen nodded and rubbed his eyes before he sat on Mana's lap, falling asleep instantly.

"He's like an angel! You know what; Allen would be perfect for Yu! His calm temperament would surely calm my boy down some." Tiedoll exclaimed loudly.

"I think so too. Allen needs someone strong to care for him, though I will make sure he's no damsel in distress, while Yu needs someone to protect so he can vent off some of that anger of his." Mana agreed.

Tiedoll nodded "From now on, Allen-chan here will spend the summers bonding with Yu. Their engagement depends on if this succeeds or not." he said as he signed a paper along with Mana.


	2. First Summer: Years 6 and 8

"Father, where are we going?" Allen asked, his white hair sitting messily on his while shirt. Mana merely gave his son a wide grin pulled the boy closer to him, almost putting him on his lap. 

Mana smiled even wider "You're to meet Prince Yu Kanda, hopefully you two will become friends." he said. Allen cocked his head to the side in confusion before shrugging and turning to look out the windows, not sure who this Yu person was or if he was even nice.  
...  
Kanda stood next to his 'father' with an angry look, his midnight eyes trying to burn a hole in the air around him. "Why am I here again?" Kanda hissed angrily.

"Calm down Yu-kun, you're going to meet Prince Allen Walker. So just stand there and wait." Tiedoll sat patting Kanda's head.

The carriage came to a stop and Allen mentally sighed, this was going to be a very long summer indeed. Reever, their footman, stepped down and opened the door silently. King Mana stepped out and helped his son who was none too willing to get out of the carriage.

"Come along Allen, there's nothing to be afraid of." Mana coaxed his son with a smile.

Allen sighed and jumped out, landing with a soft thud. "Ah Mana! It's sooo good to see you again!" King Tiedoll exclaimed as he made his way over to the carriage.

"Likewise Tiedoll. So, I see your son has grown quite tall since the last time I saw him." King Mana said gesturing towards Kanda.

Tiedoll smiled and patted his son on the head who in turn unsheathed his sword, Mugen, and pointed it at his 'fathers' throat. "Don't touch me old man." he hissed seething in rage.

"Maa,maa Yu-kun. You should greet your friend." Tiedoll said while completely ignoring the blade that was dangerously close to his throat.

Kanda 'che'd' and sheathed his katana while looking at the terrified kid hiding behind the visitors leg. Said boy seemed on the verge of tears.

"Come on Allen, there's nothing to be afraid of. Prince Kanda is merely showing his skill with the sword." Mana encouaged slightly pushing his adopted son forwards. Allen reluctantly walked towards Kanda and nearly pushed his hand out to shake Kanda's.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Allen Walker." he introduced himself with a weak smile. Kanda however was not impressed, he just 'che'd' and tuned his head to the side. Allen pouted and pulled his hand back, the mood ruined for the rest of the day.

"Ha ha ha! I can see that my sons going to be in good hands. Well it was good to see you again Tiedoll, I'll come back on the 21st of September." Mana said with a handshake to his fellow King. Tidoll smiled and nodded before ordering the guards to take the luggage to the guest room.

"Goodbye Allen, we'll be together again before you know it." Mana said as he went onto knees and hugged his son before walking into the carriage.

... 

Kanda stalked down the halls to the dining room where he was sopposed to meet his 'friends'. He rounded the corner and came into the hall when he saw his two friends.

"Yu-chan!" an overly excited redhead with an eyepatch exclaimed from across the room. This pissed Kanda off to to no end and the redhead realized this when he found himself in the presence of Mugen for the umpteenth time.

"Call me that again, baka Usagi, and you'll find your head laying in a pool of your own blood." Kanda hissed.

"Now now guys, I don't want to see violence first thing in the morning." said a girl with black hair with a slight green tint in pigtails.

"You're a lifesaver Lenalee!" the redhead said while trying to slowly back from the sword.

"It's your own fault Lavi." Lenalee said with a sigh before geting up to get her food. Kanda growled and sheathed his sword while slowly following the girl to get his own food. Lavi stared after his two friends when he suddenly remembered something.

"Nee Yu-chan?" Lavi asked when both Lenalee and Kanda had returned, Lenalee with the standard eggs while Kanda chose to eat soba noodles.

"What Usagi?" he replied while trying his best to ignore that his first name had been used once again.

"Well, I was thinking, its been a whole week since the guest came and I still haven't met him. Actually no ones seen him since his arrival." Lavi stated with his hand on his chin like he was trying to be smarter than he really was.

"Che, like I care about that baka Moyashi." Kanda replied in his monotone.

Lavi grinned and bolted out of the dining room before either Lenalee or Kanda could blink. "What was that about?" Lenalee asked before shrugging and returning to her meal. Kanda on the other hand was more than slightly confused, but of course he also shrugged it off before putting his empty plate away.  
...  
Allen sat on his bed looking at a picture of him and Mana. He had been at the palace for a whole week and he was bored.

'There's nothing to do, and exploring the castle at night is getting old.' he thought to himself while setting the picture back in his luggage bag. There was a knock at the door and being the curious boy he is, Allen opened the door just a crack to see who was bothering him. There in front of the door was a grinning redhead with an eyepatch and a bandana.

"Hiya! The names Lavi, thought you might wanna come out a play instead of being cooped up in your room." the introduced Lavi said with a hyper voice. Allen raised an eyebrow and closed the door before grabbing some day cloths and slipping them on, making sure that he wore his gloves.

Lavi on the otherhand stood dumbfounded, the kid had actually shut the door in his face. But his surprise went to happiness as the door opened again and the boy came out in day cloths.

"I'm Allen." Allen said before closing the door to his room.

"Nice to meet you. Why don't we go to the garden?" Lavi said as he grabbed Allen by his right hand and began to drag him towards the gardens.

The garden was collasole and weeping willow trees rimmed the walkways along with lotus flowers, in the center was a large pond covered with both lotus' and water lilies. Right before the pond was a bench that had ivy crawling up the legs and backside. Sitting on the bench was Kanda, his eyes were closed while he sat with his legs crossed and his katana lying on top of his legs.

"Yu-chan!" Lavi exclaimed before running up to Kanda. Naturally he found Mugen close to his throat again and slowly backed away.

"Call me by my first name again and I'll rip your fingers off and stuff them down your throat, baka Usagi." Kanda growled with a murderous aura. Turning his gaze so his eyes fell on Allen, Kanda raised a rare eyebrow.

"What do you want Moyashi?" he asked icily.

"Moya-? My names Allen. A-L-L-E-N." Allen said with slight annoyance. Lavi looked between the two boys and his grin grew at least ten times bigger by the second.

"Che, whatever, it's none of my business." Kanda said as he turned around, his long ebony hair swung in its ponytail whipped around. Allen watched as Kanda left and pouted, 'What's a Moyashi?' he thought to himself before turning towards Lavi.

"I'm going back to my room now, it was nice to meet you Lavi." Allen smiled before he headed back to the palace and his room.  
...  
Allen sat on his bed staring at the darkening sky through his window. The first stars popping out like snow flakes in the beginning of winter.

Sighing he got out of bed and out of his room. The halls were lit by candles that flicked as Allen walked by with a fast pace. He walked to one of the doors that went to a balcony, going through the door he went to the stone bench in the very middle. The sky was dark now and the stars littered the night with their bright lights, and the moon shone with even more brightness.

"What are you doing here?" a familiar voice said with surprise evident in their voice. Allen turned around to see Kanda with his hair down.

"I came here to gaze at the stars. You're welcome to join me if you want." Allen stated before turning back to look up at the night sky. His only reply was a soft 'hn' before Kanda sat on the other side of the bench. For a good twenty minutes both boys just sat in silence gazing up at the stars. Neither spoke or tried to go, leaving an air of tranquility around them.

"Do you always gaze up at the stars Kanda?" Allen asked, his hands folded neatly on his lap. Kanda looked over at the white haired boy before answering.

"Only during the summer, though this is the first time someone has been with me. Usually I'm alone and everyone else is asleep." he replied cooly. Allen nodded before standing up.

"Well thank you for accompanying me, good night." he said with a bow before going back inside, his skin warmed by the summer nights heat. Smiling to himself he made it back to his bedroom and slipped into a dream world filled with many stars.  
...  
The morning came quick and Kanda found himself sitting grumpily next to the baka Usagi and a more or less quiet Lenalee.

"U-um, good morning." an annoyingly familiar voice said from behind him.

"Allen-chan! Come and sit kid." Lavi beamed before scooting over to allow room for Allen to sit.

"Oh hey you must be pretty hungry right? well come come with me." Lavi rambled as he dragged a confused Allen towards the line for food. Once at the counter, Allen saw a tan man with pink like colored hair wearing odd glasses, his hair tied into a braid that then went into a pony tail.

"What can I get for you sweety?" the man asked with a higher voice than Allen had expected. Allen turned towards Lavi and gave him a questioning look.

"Thats Jerry the head cook. Tell him what you want, he can make just about anything." Lavi replied happily.

"Um I think I'll have two omelets, twelve french toasts, a large side of hashbrowns and a strawberry pastry for desert please." Allen listed off with a huge smile.

Jerry looked at Allen in shock and wrote down the order, "You sure you can eat that much sweety?" he asked. His only reply was the over excited nod from Allen.

A few minutes later, Allen and Lavi came back with a cart full of food and happy expressions.

"Can you really eat all that?" Lenalee asked quietly. Allen nodded and began to wolf down his food at an indredible rate. All Lavi and Lenalee could do was watch in fasination when Allen wiped his mouth with a napkin, clearly finished with his meal.

Kanda on the other hand was rather disgusted. Seriously, what kind of creature ate the same amount of food that ten whole men could eat?

"Che, whatever. I'm going to train, nobody disturb me." Kanda said icily. Allen raised an eyebrow before shrugging it off and began to clear his spot.  
...  
Over the next few hours Allen spent his time exploring the gardens, or more accurately getting lost in the gardens, his sense of direction wasn't exactly the greatest. Returning to the bench by the pond from the day before, he sat and stared at the lilies and lotus' that were gracefully floating atop the waters surface. He still had about a month and a half left, his father and him had arrived late because of the ship almost going the wrong way.

"What am I going to do for a whole month? I've already explored the castle and gardens, and the training center is off limits by Kanda's law." he whispered to himself, a hint of sadness was around him. Sighing to himself, he got up and tried to find his way back to the castle.

A loud growl came from just behind a small picket fence. Allen turned to see a large dog with a snarl and mean looking eyes.

"Well hello there doggy. Can i pet you?" he asked the dog, not really expecting a reply.  
...  
Kanda was walking down the halls of the castle with an angry face. Today of all days his idiotic 'father' decided to remodel the training room.

"Fuck! Why'd that bastard Tiedoll have to fucking remodel the only place in the castle that I go to regularyl? Argh!" he yelled while clutching his katana dangerously. 'Might as well feed the guards dogs.' he thought as he went by the kitchen.

As soon as he got to the fence where the dogs were, he immediately knew something was out of place. There kneeling down next to the leader of the dogs was the Moyashi.

"Oi! what the hell are you doing Moyashi?" he asked as he came closer to the dogs.

"Oh just petting this little fella, he's quite the softy once you break the initial threat that he thinks you are."

Kanda stared in confusion. 'Softy? The big bad guard dog that kills full grown men was a softy? The hell?" he thought before he threw the raw meat into the fenced area.

"Master Allen, Master Allen!" a page suddenly came running up to the two boys, his face flushed and breathing heavily from running around the caslt looking for Allen.

"Yes." he answered withought leaving the dog.

"King Walker has decided to come get you early. He will be here in a few hours." the page announced before leaving to attend to other errand that he had to run. Allen perked up at the mention of his father and he found himself running towards that palace earnestly.

Once in his room, he immediatly packed all of his things and made the room look slightly presentable for the next guest to use. He then took his luggage and made a dash for the main entrance, not noticing either Lenalee or Lavi as he ran by.

"What's got him so riled up?" Lenalee asked as she and Lavi began to follow Allen. Lavi just shrugged and followed his friends lead. At the main entrance Allen was sitting patiently for his father to come and get him.  
...  
An hour and five quetions later, Mana arrived. Allen literally flew into his fathers arms and started to laugh when his father put him up on his shoulders.

"Mana! I've missed you sooo much." Allen mumbled into his fathers hair. Of course the King didn't go unnoticed by King Tiedoll and his sons. Soon the King, his first son Marie, his second son Daisya, and lastly his third son Kanda all showed up to say goodbye to the prince.

"Well Allen, it was fun to have you over. I'm sure all of my sons will miss you greatly. Have a safe trip home." King Tiedoll said as he waved the King and prince off.

"Bye! Thanks for having me!" Allen called before his father placed him in the carriage.

"Ah! Mana~! We should switch to every other summer, might as well give both our boys a break from eath other right?" Tiedoll called. Mana nodded his approval before climbing into the carriage and then the two set for home.


	3. Second Summer: Years 8 and 10

Kanda, Lenalee, and Lavi stood at the main entrance. It had been about two years since they had seen Allen and today was the day that he would finally come over to visit.

"He's late~!" Lavi whined as the time passed by slowly.

"Shut up Usagi, I don't wanna listen to your annoying voice any more." Kanda butted in icily. Lenalee sighed. The two boys had been arguing ever since they had heard that Allen would be arriving in the next few days.

"Shut up, both of you!" she hissed while slapping them upside the head with force. There was a sudden giggle and Lenalee and both boys turned to see Allen, well, a slightly taller and longer haired version of Allen.

"Looks like things haven't changed much." he giggled and walked over to his three friends.

"ALLEN-KUN!" "ALLEN-CHAN!" Lavi and Lenalee yelled as they tackled their friend to the ground. Kanda stood back and ignored the spectacle in front of him.

"Hey Allen-kun, we have a pond that we can swim in. Since todays especially hot, why don't we all go swimming!" Lenalee exclaimed happily. Allen looked nervous at that, it wasn't that he didn't know how to swim it was more the fact that his arm wasn't exactly eyecandy.

"I don't know Lenalee, I'm not very good at swimming..." Allen lied to try and get out of it. Lenalee just smiled wickedly and gave Lavi a look that scared Allen.

"Um I think I'll go to my room and unpack my things for the summer, bye!" Allen said before he took of in the direction he thought his room would be. Kanda stared after the Moyashi before sighing heavily. 'That baka, he's going the wrong way.' Kanda thought to himself before he discreetly followed Allen.

 

Allen walked through the garden with a confused face. 'I thought this was the right way...' he thought to himself as he pass the by the pond.

"OI! BAKA!" Kanda yelled. Allen jumped in surprise and when he spun around, his foot caught on a tree root and he fell into the pond. The pond was shallow on the banks so Allen only got wet instead of going into the water fully.

"Che, baka. Now your all wet." Kanda said as he helped Allen get out of the pond.

"T-thanks..." Allen muttered, his face a bright red from embarresment. Kanda looked at the soaked Moyashi in front of him and sighed before tugging on one of the top buttons.

"Ba-BaKanda! What are you doing?" Allen exclaimed in surprise, "Stop! Don't look, please!" he voice went from shrill to upset. Kanda stopped for a moment before ripping the shirt off of Allen entirely and then he knew why Allen wore those disgusting gloves and never took his shirt off in front of others.

"Che, you think you black arm disgusts me? Geez get a clue will you? I could care less about that stupid arm of your, not to mention the green cross on it either." Kanda said with annoyance, the Moyashi was too much to handle. Allen stared at Kanda before tugging his arm back.

"You don't think its disgusting?" cried the eight year old. Kanda sighed before patting the Moyashi on the head, ruffling the hair a little. His movements weren't fluid because he wasn't someone who comforted other people often. Kanda took his own shirt off and shoved it at Allen before walking away, leaving a very confused Allen behind.

"Um...thank you!" Allen called before putting the dry shirt on and following Kanda into the palace.  
...  
Kanda walked down to the training room, passing by his older brothers. Daisya ran over to his younger brother and put his arm around his shoulder.

"Neh, Yu-kun, wanna play football(1) with you three friends and us today?" he asked before backing away from the now unsheathed Mugan.

"Like hell I would, leave me alone baka." Kanda growled and stalked away from his two annoying brothers. Marie looked at the direction that Kanda went before smiling to himself. 'That's where Allen is right now.' he thought.  
...  
Allen was outside playing chase with the royal guard dogs, the supposed prize was a delicious looking steak made by Jerry. As he ran through the garden, he came across a maze made out of red rose bushes. 'I can definitely win if I hide in there.' he thought before running into the maze.

Kanda decided that he needed to relax so he headed towards the rose maze where is favorite lotus flower pond sat in the very center. He entered the maze and followed the route that led to the pond, quietly stepping on the many stones on the ground.  
...  
Allen was wandering around aimlessly before he came across a small gazebo that had vines of crimson roses crawling up the pillars. 'Wow, this place always seems to have the most beautiful gardens.' Allen thought to himself in amazement.

"Well, I guess this is the perfect place to hide!" he said as he sat down on one of the benchs that were underneath the gazebo. The wind blew warm air into the maze and settled around Allen, causing the boy to close his eyes to relax in the peaceful place before him. However, Allen's peaceful nap came to an abrupt stop when he heard a soft chirping coming from just above his head. Looking up he saw a flying golden ball with wings and a tail that resembled a lions tail.

"Hello there, can I ask what you are?" Allen asked as he reached his hand up to touch the golden ball. At the sight of Allen's reaching hand, the golden ball flew down and rested itself on the boys snowy hair covered head. Allen chuckled before reaching up and grabbing the now sleeping? golden ball.

"Hmm, you aren't any animal that I know of. Then again I only know the animals that come from my country." Allen said more to himself than the golden ball now in his hands.

"HEY!" someone yelled, causing Allen to drop the ball and cover his head in fear. The man belonging to the voice was none other than Cross Marian, one of Allen's most feared individuals. The man seemed to enjoy seeing Allen cower beneath because he would always shove or mail his debts on the boy.

"Master Cross...I didn't know you would be here..." Allen trailed off, not wanting to anger the man any further than he already had just by being seen.

"I see you found Timcanpy, well he's pretty useless to me so tell ya what, you can keep him." Cross sneered before turning around and tossed a stack of papers tied together over his shhoulder. Allen looked at the newly name Timcanpy before picking up the stack. At the sight of the papers, his face fell and he wanted to cry.

"Guess I should head back to my room, don't want anyone to find out that I have debt..." Allen sighed before he grabbed his new pet Timcanpy and the more unwanted stack of bills.  
...  
Kanda had been at the pond for over an hour and he could officially say that he was calmer. (as calm as someone like Kanda could be) The sun was setting and he found himself thinking that a certain Moyashi's hair would glow in the lighting. 'BAKA! I did not just think that!' Kanda yelled in his mind.

"Yu-chan~!" a certain redhead popped up out of nowhere. Lenalee stood behind him and smiled gently.

"Call me that again and I'll shove Mugen so far down your throat, you can see it coming out the other side!" Kanda growled with the tip of his katana pointed at the line between Lavi's lips. Lavi gulped and nodded profusely while Lenalee shook her head and sighed.

"Kanda, we came to tell you that tomorrow the town is holding a festival and we thought you might want to go with Allen-kun." Lenalee said gently. Kanda 'che'd' and walked out of the maze and back into the palace, headin straight to the Moyashi's room.

"Oi, Moyashi. Open up." Kanda called after knocking on the door. Allen opened the door to see Kanda and he immidiately smiled.

"Did you need something Kanda?" he asked. Kandas eye twitched slightly and he had a hard time tryin to find the right way to ask Allen if he wanted to go to the festival with him tomorrow.

"Festival. Tomorrow. You go. With me." Kanda said stiffly before turning to walk away.

"Wait! Are you inviting me to a festival? I couldn't quite understand what you meant." Allen said with a big grin. Kanda simply nodded and dashed off before he could get a reply from Allen.  
...  
The next day Allen woke up and smiled to himself. He and Kanda were going to a festival together! 'I wonder if there will be dancing?' he thought to himself before getting ready. An hour later Kanda came by his room to pick him up, he was wearing a long sleeve button up that was black along with black slacks. His hair was tied up with a crimson ribbon.

"You ready Moyashi?" Kanda asked. Allen poked his head out and gave Kanda his best smirk.

"The names Allen, BaKanda!" he replied with a snicker before closing the door to finish getting ready. Kanda's eyes widended before they narrowed in annoyance. 'That brat better not call me that again or he'll have it coming to him.' he thought angrily. A second later Allen came out with a briht smile. He wore his standard white long sleeve button up and black slacks but the usual red ribbon around his neck was gone.

"Okay, 'm ready now." Allen said with a giant smile. Kanda felt his face get a little hot and he had to look away and try to calm his face down before walking with Allen to the palace entrance.  
...  
The city was bustling with vendors of food and people. Everywhere you went there were decorations and people laughin with joy.

"Wow! This is so amazing!" Allen exclaimed and he ran to every vendor and every corner of the festival. His expression was so bright that Kanda thought that it rivaled even the sun.

"Che, be lad you can go. This festival only happens every eight years." Kanda explained before he was suddenly pulled towards a mitarashi dango vendor by the Moyashi. Throughout the day the two boys went to every vendor and game at least twice before lunch came in which Allen ordered almost everything off of the menu's of all of the vendors in the fstival.

"Slow down Moyashi. You're gonna choke to death in you don't." Kanda said in mild annoyance and slight, very very slight, amusement.

"Buff I'm humfry." Allen said while talking with food in his mouth(translation: But I'm hungry). Kanda sighed and once he was done eating his standard soba, he was dragged to a small puppet play by his overly excited companion. Allen looked to his left after the show and saw people gathering to dance.

"Lets dance Kanda!" he exclaimed while trying to drag Kanda over to the dance floor.

"No. Hell would freeze over before I danced, Moyashi." Kanda said with a scowl. Allen pouted before running over to the dance floor. The music began and the dancers twirled around with goofy grins on their faces, Allen was towards the center and twirling around as well. Somewhere along the way, a dancer grabbed Kanda by the arm and pulled him into the dance.

Kanda twirled with the group clumsily, if he had to be part of this stupid dance he would ratheer be with the stupid Moyashi. The music seemed to get faster and both boys found themselves being pulled into the dance by different partners. As the music got even faster Kanda reached his hand out and grabbed onto the Allens, successfully pulling his companion towards him. They spun around and around with the music and when the music finally stopped, the two boys were up against each other breathing heavily.

"Hahaha that was alot of fun!" Allen exclaimed with a melodic laugh. Kanda blushed full on and turned his head to the side so that Allen couldn't see his face.

"Well now that that over, lets head home." Kanda said while walking back towards the palace. Allen simply smiled and followed his friend back home.  
...  
Kanda walked with Allen all the way to the boys room before turning back towards his room.

"Kanda...thanks for taking me. It was alot of fun, I hope we can do more things together for the next four weeks that I'm here." Allen said with a small but beautiful smile. Kanda felt a blush coming on and he looked down and his eyes immediately fell on Allens small pink lips. Without thinking, Kanda bent down and sofly pressed his lips against Allens.

Allen felt like he was going to melt, the lips that were against his were so soft and gentle that he didn't want the moment to end. But alas a human must breath in order to live so they seperated with heavy breaths. Allen felt his face go red and he immediately looked down in embarressment.

"See you night." Kanda said as he left. Allen stood there stunned and even though Kanda was out of sight by now he whispered a tiny but happy 'good night'.  
...  
A loud knock on the door to his room woke Allen up immediately. The door was knocked a few more times before a voice sounded.

"Prince Allen. Please pack your things and head to the main entracne." the voice, clearly a maid, said through the door. Allen raised an eyebrow but did as he was told and packed all of his things and headed staight for the main entracne.

Once there he saw all three of his friends, not to mention Kandas two brothers and King Tiedoll. All of them had solemn faces.

"Whats going on?" Allen asked while setting his things down. King Tiedoll sighed and walked up to the white haired boy, putting his hand on the boys shoulder.

"Your father is coming early again this year. Only not by a few days. It seems that a diplomatic session was arranged and both you and your father must be present." King Tiedoll explained. Lenalee and Lavi both walked up and gave their friend bear hugs,

"I gotta go now Allen-kun or else my crazy brother will get mad at me." Lenalee said before walking away and laeving Lavi who said his good-byes and left to go cry in a corner or something. Kanda stayed back and berated himslef for not having the guts to wish the Moyashi goodbye. When King Mana arrived, Allen waved good bye to the royal family but his eyes lingered on Kanda. He had hoped that Kanda would at least say something.

When Allen was about to enter the carriage, Kanda ran up and hugged him from behind.

"You better come back soon brat." he whispered into Allen's ear before lightly kissing the boy on the cheek and shoving something into the Moyashi's hand. Allen blushed and turned to face Kanda.

"I'll be back before you know it!" he said as he entered to carrige. Once inside he opened his hand and a small sewn beansprout lay on his palm. "I'll be back before you know it, BaKanda." Allen whispered as he and his father left the palace.


	4. Disaster Strikes

The night sky was dark and there were no stars to help bring light, the moon covered by dark clouds. Allen stared at the grim scenery around him, even the trees had an air of darkness around them.

"Father, why are we going so fast? Is something wrong?" Allen asked with a scared expression. King Mana looked over at his son and gave him a bright smile but underneath that smile was worry and anxiety.

"Everthing is fine my dear. There is nothing to worry about." King Mana replied before looking out the window to his right and sighing heavily. Allen pouted and looked out his window when he saw a purple and black butterfly following their carriage. 'What kind of butterfly is that?' he thought to himself. Then one by one more of the strange butterflies appeared and began to swarm around the carriage.

"Father what's going on?" Allen yelled in panic. Then without warning the carriage horses screeched and stood up into their hind legs, causing the carriage to flip over on its side. Allen screamed in pain as his back made contact with the broken parts of the carriage, his blood slowly flowing down his back.

"Father? Father!" he yelled into the wreckage before a rather large piece of wood from the carriage collided with his head. His vision began to swim and blur, the last images that he saw before falling unconscious were his father laying under the debris unmoving and a shadowed figure with an evil grin. Then the world around went dark.  
...  
Reever the footman had survived the crash and he immediately went to find the King and the young Prince, his face taut with worry. The side of his face had been grazed by some glass from the windows and was bleeding but not heavily. He began to lift pieces of the carriage and moving them away from the wreck when he spotted two things that made him gasp in horror.

The first thing he saw was King Mana's unmoving body with a substantial amount of blood pooling around his head and the second thing was that the Prince was nowhere to be found. Reevers face turned pale and when he stepped back, his foot landed on something soft. Turning and lifting his foot he saw a poorly sewn beansprout with a small droplet of blood on it. 'This must have been Master Allen's' he thought as he picked it up shakily.

Without another sound Reever ran as fast as he could to the palace where he would inform King Tiedoll and the rest of their family of the accident. He flew through the forest in a panic, trying his best to stay conscious.

"Open up! Please let me in!" Reever screamed as he banged on the barred entrance to the palace, his face and body showing the guards that something was wrong. Without another word Reever was let in and he immidiately ran to the dining room where the royal family was eating.

"Your Majesty!" he screamed as he barged through the door with wide eyes. King Tiedoll immidiately stood up along with his three sons.

"Calm down sir, please come sit." Tiedoll said as he forced Reever to sit next to his scientist Komui Lee and his sister Lenalee. Reever took deep breathes and slowly regained his composure.

"Now that your calmer, tell us what happened." King Tiedoll said, Reever nodded. Meanwhile Kanda was staring at the seemingly familiar footman. Where had he seen him before?

"I'm the footman who drives the carriage that King Walker rides in. The horses got spooked and the carriage was wrecked. The...the King is dead." Reever explained. Kanda felt his heart skip a beat. The King was dead and the carriage was wrecked. 'Oh God no...what about the Moyashi?' he thought in a slight panic.

"What about the boy? Is Prince Allen safe?" King Tiedoll asked with alarm. At this Reever felt his blood disappear from his face.

"I looked for his body but I couldn't find it. All that I found was this." Reever explained holding out the sewn beansprout. This was the last straw for Kanda, with a yell he stood up and slammed his fists into the table causing food and plates to fall to the floor.

"Send a search party immidiately! We have to find him no matter what!" he yelled at his 'father' with a look of both anger and panic. King Tiedoll nodded and waved at the guards to follow Reever back to the sight of the crash so that they could search for the missing Prince. 'Dammit Moyashi. You better be safe.' Kanda thought before taking the beansprout and heading up to his room.

Once he got to his room, Kanda opened the window and placed the beansprout on the sill. "I usually don't believe in the Spirit of Good Fortune, but please, please let Allen be safe. If you really exist don't let harm come to him and bring him back to me." he whispered before closing the window and falling into a dream filled with Allen.


	5. The Rumor

Eight years later~  
...  
Kanda leaped into the air and swung his katana to the left in a wide circular motion, the sword cutting through the air with an aura of elegance to it.

"Whoo hoo! Go Yu-chan!" Lavi yelled from the door to the training room. Kanda immediately landed and pointed his sword at the redheads throat.

"Call me that again and your head will be lying over there in a pool of your own blood." Kanda growled before going back to his morning training. Lavi sighed and sat down with his back to the wall, watching his best friend continue training.

"You know, I heard this rumor about a pure white swan that has been flying around the forest where Allen-chan went-" Lavi began but was cut off by the press of Mugen on his throat.

"Don't. Talk. About. That." Kanda seethed. Lavi gulped and nodded profusely. It was a tough subject for both Lavi and Kanda. Ever since the footman Reever had explained about the wreck and the missing Prince, Kanda had undergone some sort of change. He no longer went to the lotus pond or visited the guard dogs, when a festival arrived he would lock himself in his room and wouldn't leave until the festival was over.

"I'm going to go on a training mission that will last a couple of days. If I find you in the forest then you won't live to see your next birthday." Kanda growled as he went to his room to pack for the two day training. After he grabbed his things, Kanda set out into the forest.  
...  
At the entrance to the forest was a small village where the traded items come and go on a regular basis. Kanda stalked through the street when he saw an old cottage at the edge of the village. An elderly man sat on a rocking chair with a toothless grin.

"Come here boy, you might want my information if you're going into the forest." the old man said as he beckoned Kanda to come over to him. With a heavy sigh and reluctant growl, Kanda trudged over to the old man and crossed his arm with impatience.

"Get on with it old man." Kanda growled and gave the man a glare. However, the old man didn't seem to be fazed by Kandas' glare and he broke into another grin.

"Have you heard the song that is sung throughout the forest in the middle of the night?" the old man asked before staring up at the blue spring skies. Kanda raised an eyebrow in both annoyance and slight curiosity. With the gesture, the old man immediately got the picture.

"Every night a voice is heard singing a song that sounds much like a lullaby. The tune goes a little like this:Soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita. Ikizuku hai no naka no honoo. Hitotsu futatsu to ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao. Daichi ni taruru ikusen no yume yume. Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni. Umare ochita kagayaku omae. Ikuoku no toshitsuki ga. Ikutsu inori o tsuchi e kaeshitemo. Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru. Douka konoko ni ai o. Tsunaida te ni KISU o. Soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita. Ikizuku hai no naka no honoo. Hitotsu futatsu to ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao. Daichi ni taruru ikusen no yume yume. Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni. Umare ochita kagayaku omae. Ikuoku no toshitsuki ga. Ikutsu inori o tsuchi e kaeshitemo. Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru Douka konoko ni ai te ni KISU o, Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru Douka konoko ni ai o, Tsunaida te ni KISU o." the old man sang with his eyes closed.

Kanda stared at the old man while he wrote down the lyrics to the song.

"Here, take this to the old woman who owns the music shop and see if she can tell where this song is from." he said before handing Kanda the paper and drifting back to sleep. Kanda looked down at the paper and sighed. 'Great, this old geezer just has to be crazy.' he thought as he headed towards the music shop. Once there he was greeted with an old woman sorting through stacks of gold coins and clown putting sheet music on the wooden shelves.

"Old woman, can I ask you a few questions?" Kanda asked as he came up to the counter. The old woman smiled up at him and nodded.

"You can call me Mother, and this here is my assistant Baba. Tell me boy, what is it you need?" Mother asked, her brown hair scrunching up in the back. Kanda stood for a few moments contemplating whether to actually ask her or not.

"Che, an old man gave me this song and I was wondering if you could identify it for me." Kanda said and looked away with a glare and growl. Mother took the music and put on her glasses before reading the lyrics and tune to the mysterious song.

"Where did you get this?" Mother asked in surprise. Kanda gave her an equally surprised look before pointing to the cottage closest to the forest. Mother nodded and handed the music back to Kanda.

"This is a lullaby that only the royal family of Dorian knows, let alone sings. You may know them as the late King Mana Walker and his missing son Prince Allen Walker. I used to work in their palace and have heard this song being sung by the prince many times. He usually sang this when he was lonely or when his father was away. Take care of this song; it's a precious royal family heirloom." Mother explained.

Kanda felt his heart skip a beat and he immediately ran out of the shop and into the forest. 'If this was only known to the royal family than maybe just maybe, it's Moyashi singing!' he thought excitedly as he ran into the forest where he hoped Allen would be.

 

The sun was high in the air, signaling that it was around noon. Kanda had travelled to a small clearing and had sat down to rest in the shade of the trees before walking farther into the woods. 'Fuck, this is so annoying. That stupid Moyashi better be safe,' he thought to himself 'Might as well get some rest before I continue walking.'

XxFlashbackxX

Kanda heard the guards responsible for finding Allen come back so he ran to the entrance, hoping to see the Moyashi with them. But when he saw them, their faces were grim and there was no sign of the Prince. 

"Well? Did you find him?" Kanda asked with a small spark of hope still lingering. The guards looked at their Prince and shook their heads without speaking a word. Kanda scowled and went back to his room and slammed the door shut with a loud *bang*. 

XxEndFlashbackxX

Kanda opened his eyes to see the sky in magic hour (1), the wind softly blowing the cherry blossom petals into the spring air. When the wind blew along with it came a voice that was soft and melodic, giving an air of mystery and magic.

"That's the voice the old geezer was talking about." he said, standing up and running into the forest. Kanda followed the voice through the wind and he spent almost an entire hour following the voice. But the voice disappeared as suddenly as it had arrived and Kanda found himself staring at a part of the forest that he had never been into.

"It's dark; I'll find the owner of that voice no matter what. But for now I should rest and tomorrow will be a day of hunting. Tomorrow night I'll find that voice." Kanda whispered to himself before collapsing onto the ground and falling into a dream of whispering winds.  
...  
Somewhere in a dark tower a man stood and glared down at the small lake that sat just below the tower. His arms rested against the window sill which was being covered by black and purple butterflies.

"You will be mine someday my little Swan, you will be mine." he said before walking back into the shadows of the dark tower.


	6. Mysterious Swan

The wind and the vines from the nearby willow trees swayed around his body with a soft whispering voice singing. 

"Who the fuck are you?" Kanda asked into the wind which was steadily growing faster. He got no reply and the world around him turned and began to change. Within mere seconds the scenery was the complete opposite from the previous. The vines were now dead branches while the wind turned into black and purple butterflies. 

Kanda backed away from the butterflies and reached for his Mugen but found that his katana was nowhere in sight. As one of the butterflies flew up to Kanda's face, the world turned black. 

Kanda bolted up from the ground and grabbed onto the hilt of Mugen before looking at his surroundings. When all he saw was the rising sun, Kanda let his guard down a little and deemed it the perfect time to go hunt for the days food. Grabbing his smaller knife and hair tie, he made his way out of the clearing and back into the mysterious forest where he hoped would be towards the center.

'What was that really fucked up dream about? It made no sense.' Kanda thought as he travel down a small slope that led to a little stream. Crouching behind a bush, he spotted a small squirrel drinking water and he raised one of his throwing knives. Lining his eye sight up between the point of the knife and the squirrel, Kanda threw the dagger and his the small animal in the neck.

"Breakfast, damn, I wish I brought soba. Fuck." Kanda spoke to himself as he collected his small catch. Lighting a fire he began to cook his meal and after that was done he only ate a third of it so he wouldn't have to catch anything else that day. Putting out the fire, Kanda went back to walking aimlessly throught the forest until it was a little after mid-day.

Kanda looked up and suddenly spotted a white bird flying low to the canopy. After a second he realized that this bird was the swan that everyone had been talking about. Without thinking he started to follow the swan as it flew just above the tops of the trees.

'What the fuck am I doing? This is so stupid.' he thought to himself but continued to follow the swan until it landed at the stream where he had caught breakfast. When the swan landed he noticed a scar that ran down the left side of the face with a pentacle above its eye.

'What happened to it?' Kanda thought before dismissing it to the far reaches of his mind. This is also when he noticed that the left wing was pitch black with a hint of green on the soft looking feathers. As Kanda approached, the swan seemed to have a sad look in its eyes. Kanda stepped up behind the swan and looked down at it sadly. Then without a sound the swan turned around to see Kanda and began to stare at him.

"Why are you staring at me?" he asked the still staring swan with annoyance, hell it wasn't everyday that someone gets stared at by a bird. This sentence seemed to snap the swan out of its stare and when it looked up, Kanda could have sworn he saw the swan smile sadly at him before flapping its wings and taking off.

"Oi! Wait!" Kanda yelled after the bird as he began to follow it once again. Hour seemed to pass for the sky steadily grew grew darker and the sun had begun to set. But Kanda was still following the swan which was now flying lower than it had that day. Turning to look at the raising moon, Kanda almost lost sight of the swan when it made a dive down to the ground.

Without so much as a word, Kanda went through the forest to see a small lake or a rather large pond. The swan landed in the middle of the water not seeing that Kanda was there. Floating on the water, the white bird made its way to where the moons light was. When the light hit the bird there was a flash of light and the water surrounding the swan lifted into the air and began to twirl around.

"Kanda?"


	7. Moyashi

When the light hit the bird there was a flash of light and the water surrounding the swan lifted into the air and began to twirl around. The water turned into shades of purples and dark blues in the shadows but turned to yellows and light blues in the light of the moon. A light flashed throughout the pillar of water and Kanda stood watching the scene in front of him in wonder. When the water began to slow down and fall back into the lake, a small voice was heard.

"Kanda?" came the voice that eerily sounded like the Moyashi. Kanda felt himself stiffen when he saw what was now standing on top of the water.

There Allen was, his white hair spiked into random places wearing a white strapless dress that reached his knees. His left arm was showing and he was wearing his bright smile. But what shocked Kanda the most was the pentacle and scar that trailed down the boys left face.

"Moyashi, is that really you?" Kanda asked while taking a step foward into the water. Allen stared at Kanda with a mixture of sadness and happiness on his face. Kanda took another step foward but stopped when he noticed that Allen seemed a little scared, but of course being Kanda, he just shrugged it off. Throwing caution to the wind, Kanda practically flew onto Allen and embraced him in the biggest hug ever. Allen gasped in shock at how strong his friend had become over the years.

"Kanda...It really is you! Kanda!" Allen cried as he returned the hug. Kanda felt a rare unidentifiable emotion fill his body to the core and he immediatly pulled back enough to examine his friend. Seeing the red scar that ran down the left side of Allen's face made Kanda's brow twitch in anger.

"Moyashi, where did you get this?" he asked with a dangerus edge to his voice. Allen visibly shrunk and looked down so that his hair covered his face.

"Its a curse." he mumbled, not looking up to see what Kand's face looked like. Kanda on the the other hand felt his anger rise even higher when the word 'curse' had come out of the small boys mouth. Without thinking, he pulled Allen into his chest and wrapped his arms protectively around the slender waist.

"What curse? Who did that to you?" Kanda snapped.

"Lord...Tyki Mikk carved this onto my face, it curses me to turn into a swan during the day and back to a human at night." Allen admitted after a brief hesitation. Kanda felt a mixture of betrayal and anger/hate well up inside until he felt small wet droplets on him.

"Stop crying, baka, I'm right here." Kanda said with the most comforting voice that he could muster which wasn't alot considering that he never comforte people. He felt Allen hiccup; a sign that the smaller boy was calming down.

"S-sorry for that. I'm just happy to finally see you and I was also thinking of Mana..." the white haired boy whispered with a sad smile.

"Che, don't be sorry Moyashi. It's not you fault he died. Now tell me about the curse. If you turn human at night why didn't you come back to the palace sooner?" Kanda asked, feeling slightly aprehensive about what the answer might be. He felt the boy in his arms stiffen before slowly relaxing again.

"I can only turn back into a human when the moon shines on this specific lake. Many times I would fly the farthest that I could but it was never enough to get back to the palace...I'm so sorry Kanda..." Allen exclaimed with another set of tears pricking the corners of his eyes.

"I said to stop crying. Look at yourself stupid, your all skin and bones. And why are you-?" Kanda stated before lookingmore closely at what Allen was wearing, "Why are you wearing a dress?" he completed the question, happy for the darkness that hid the slight pink that settled on his cheek. Allen blushed full on and looked down in shame before giving a small voiced answer "Tyki made me."

At this answer, Kanda felt the urge to kill Tyki alongwith the betrayal; he was once the family's royal magician after all. But instead of replying to Allen's answer, Kanda hugged the boy even colser to him, causing Allen to blush. In Kanda's mind there was only one thought which he was glad that he hadn't voiced out, 'The Moyashi is mine.'

Allen smiled for the first time in eight years, his smile genuine. But his smile faded when he felt the familiar tingle that started when he was about to tranform.

"Kanda! The suns coming out, I'm turning back into a swan!" he exclaimed in fear of losing Kanda again. Kanda looked up at the rising sun before turning back to his friend.

"Don't panic, baka, I'll come back in a week. The palace will probably be worried about me, stupid fuckers." Kanda promised, giving Allen a chaste kiss on the cheek and slipping something into the boys hand. With this last touch, the dark haired samurai prince disappeared back into the underbrush. Allen stood there and opened his hand before small tears came down his cheeks, in his palm lay a very dirty and poorly sewn beansprout.


	8. Two Seperate Problems

Kanda walked up to the entrance of his home with an expression of happiness, the sorrow that he had felt for the past eight years was gone. But now that that problem was solved, how was he going to fix the new one. 'Tyki Mikk...I swear I'm going to kill him for cursing my Moyashi, not to mention betraying our family!' he thought to himslef as his hand instictively reached for the hilt of Mugen. As he came up to the gates, the guards bowed to him and let him enter before going back to their posts.

"Yuu-chan~!" Lavi yelled before falling to the ground to avoid the sharp blade that had been swung at his head.

"What do you want baka Usagi!" Kanda yelled in anger. Lavi just grinned before stepping back to allow Kanda to enter the castle.

"So~How was the hunting~?" he asked with yet another silly grin. Kanda felt his heart beat faster when he thought about his reunion with HIS Moyashi. Lavi noticed the slight change in posture but decided that he wasn't going to question it any farther. After he got some control of himself, Kanda just 'che'd' and began to walk to his room when Lenalee came boudning up to him.

"Kanda! Lavi and I have a surprise for you!" the girl beamed. Kanda raised an eyebrow and turned to glare at the baka Usagi for not mentioning this to him earlier.

"What? And make it snappy, I don't have all day to sit idly." the samurai snapped. Lenalee gave Lavi and look before turning back to Kanda with yet another happy face.

"Your father has decided that he wants you to get married, so he's holding a ball that has every elegible girl in the world coming!" both Lavi and Lenalee exclaimed happily. Kanda felt like the hell just froze over. 'That fucking bastard! How dare he marry me off to some random girl without consulting him first. And what about my Moyashi?' Kanda thought in rage.

"Um Yuu-chan?" Lavi so stupidly tried to get Kanda's attention.

"WHAT!?" Kanda yelled with his famous murderous aura seeping out of him like rivers. Lavi, for the first time in his life, decided that provoking Kanda at this moment and time would not be worth whatever wound he would recieve. So he and Lenalee left Kanda who went into his room and went straight to his bed.

'How can I break Moyashi's curse?' he thought to himself before drifting off into sleep.  
...  
Allen swam around the small lake for what seemed like hours before the sun went down. When the moon finally came up, he felt his body begin to transform back into the form of a human. When the transformation was done, he walked onto the land around the lake and looked up to the ominous tower that loomed overhead.

"Why hello there, shounen, how are you this fine evening?" a lurid voice came from behind. Allen turned around quickly to see Tyki Mikk leaning against a tree with a smirk on his face.

"Good evening to you too Mr. Mikk..." Allen replied politely albeit sarcastically. Tyki just smiled and went back onto his own weight. He sauntered over to Allen and for each step he took, Allen took about three backwards.

"Come now shounen, no need to be shy." Tyki grinned as Allens back hit agaisnt a tree. In one swift movement, Tyki had Allen pinned to the tree by his body with the white haired boys' wrists were caught by the tan skinned mans right hand. Lifting the arms up, Tyki smirked when Allen closed his eyes and turned his head away from the piercing golden eyes.

"You will be mine soon enough." the older male whispered into the youngers ear before moving his left hand between Allen's legs.

"Ahh..!" Allen exclaimed in fear when he felt Tyki grab onto his crotch. Tyki gave a satifactory chuckle before squeezing again.

"Uhh..Tyki...stop, no. Stop!" the white haired boy yelled in panic while managing to push said person off of him, quickly moving his arms over himself in an attempt to protect himself.

"Well aren't we a little fiesty today. Have it your way, but remember shounen, you will be mine soon enough." Tyki chuckled before going back to the tower that looked over the body of water. Once his tormentor was gone, Allen sank to the floor with no strength left if his legs. As he tried to calm down from his ordeal, he found his thought drifting to Kanda and his promise to return for him.

'Will he really come back?' the white haired boy asked himself before smiling slightly and giving off a chuckle. 'Of course he will, Kanda never breaks a promise.' And with that thought Allen stood back up and walked into the water and waited for the day to come.

'Please come soon, BaKanda.' he thought as he squeezed the beansprout doll tightly against his chest, a single tear falling from his cheek to the doll.


	9. Dark Plots

Tyki sat on his makeshift throne, releasing an angry sigh. No matter how hard he tried, the small Prince would never come to love him. 'I need to consult with the Earl for my next move.' He thought before getting up. Tyki went to his carriage and commanded the driver to take him to the Earl.

The tower before him was darker and larger than his own, the ominous aura seeping from it caused the driver to have chills down his spine.

"Wait here." Tyki commanded before entering the tower. Inside were floating striped candles that lit the halls, the tips of the candles were sharpened to a point. 'Just like Road to leave these killer candles jusr lying around.' He thought ass he entered a large dining room.

"Aaah~! Tyki-pon has decided to join us this morning~!" a girl with the same tanned skin but with blue spiked hair exclaimed from the table.

"Good morning Tyki-pon. What brings you here?" a rather portly man with large ears and teeth said. Tyki took a seat besides Road and grabbed his fork.

"Earl, the shounen won't budge. No matter what I try he won't come to love me." Tyki explained as he began to eat. The Earl made a noise of thought and then began to chuckle softly before looking back to Tyki.

"Try one more time to seduce him and if that does not work, then you may force him into becoming yours. You know what must be done, either he gives up and marries you or he will be forced to sign a document that will allow you to become King of his land." the Earl said "Commence with the plan."

Tyki nodded and stood up, leaving the tower to spend the rest of his day planning on how he would try to seduce the shounen that evening.


	10. A Way

Allen sat on a fallen tree and looked up at the moon. 'Tomorrow Kanda will come. I wish today would end soon, I wanna see Kanda.' he thought with a sad look. With a sigh he turned to see Timcanpy flying over to him.

"Ah Tim! I missed you, where have you been?" the white haired boy asked, his smile returning to his face once again. The golden golem seemed to smile micheiviously before landing on the boys head. Allen smiled and patted the golem gently before leaning back onto his hands. There was a sudden rustling in the underbrush, the small white haired boy turned around in panic to see Tyki.

"Shounen, come here." Tyki beckoned with a neutral face. Allen flinched and saved a glance back to the water where he might be able to escape. However, the man before him was not a patient man. Tyki stalked over and grabbed Allen's arm, pulling him up to his feet.

"Let me go!" Allen yelled, tugging on his arm to be freed. His captor sighed but his grip on the boy's arm never lessened a bit.

"Listen here boy. The only way for you to ever be free of this curse is to either become mine, give me your lands through signing a document, or have two men in love with you fight over you. Now unless you want to stay here forever, you better become mine." Tyki snarled into the smaller boys face. He then took the chance to sneak his arms around the boys waist while a hand went to the boy's crotch.

"So stop struggling and become mine, shounen." He whispered into the boy's ear. Allen tried to yell but his mouth was suddenly occupied by Tyki's fingers. With a smirk the older man started to lick the shell of his prey's ear. He squeezed his hand around the boy's crotch and grinned when he felt the boy shudder.

"Impatient are we?" Tyki asked in a lurid voice. Allen himself was trying to buck Tyki off of him but to no avail. 'Kanda! Help me!' he thought in panic when he felt the hand that used to be on his crotch move lower to the hem if his dress.

"Mmm! Mmmmm!" Allen yelled into the hand when its mate went underneath his dress.

"Shhh. Don't worry, I'll make sure that you'll feel good." Tyki whispered as he moved his head to suck on the boy in his arms' neck. When the wet muscle met Allen's neck, the boy panicked and was able to get out of Tyki's grip; falling to the ground.

"Well now shounen, looks like you're looking for some punishment."Tyki smirked as he licked his lips. Allen turned around on the floor to look into the older man's eyes, his own showing the panic and fear that he felt. Before Allen could comprehend what he was seeing, he found himself pinned to the ground with Tyki laying on top of him.

"No! Stop!" Allen screamed into the night air when Tyki began to grope his ass. Allen the did the only thing he could think of to get the man off of him. Moving his head to glare at Tyki, the white haired boy bit down on the hand that was on his cheek. With a howl of pain, the older male got up and put his bleeding hand up against his face, leaning a little to lick at the wound.

"Tease, tie him to the tree." Tyki ordered before leaving for the night. The black and purple butterflies came into view and once Allen saw them his eyes widened.

"Mana..." he whispered before finding himself tied to a tree. He hated this, he wasn't some weakling, he would do something; even if it was with wit and not strength.

"I'll be back tomorrow evening, shounen." Tyki's voice came loudly from the tower. Allen sunk to the ground and felt the first wave of tears wash over him against his will. 'Kanda, please hurry.' he thought before the moon sank into the horizon.  
...  
Kanda woke up in a tangle of blankets. His breathing was ragged and his eyes showed the smallest hint of fear. He had just woken up from a dream where he saw HIS Moyashi being raped by a man that had vaguely resembled Tyki Mikk.

"What the fuck was that?" Kanda panted before slipping on his clothes and running to the lotus pond in the center of the rose pond. The not yet blooming lotus' seemed to calm him down somewhat be he still had a sense of unease that lingered around his brain. Thoughts of his past with Allen came flooding into his mind when a sudden new image popped into his head. The image was of him and Allen lying in a bed together, completely naked.

Kanda's face felt hot and he quickly tried to divert his train of thought. 'What the hell was that? Why would I think of Moyashi in that form? I mean, shit he is my friend (not that anyone needs to know) so of course I would call him MY Moyashi but then why did I imagine that?' he thought before scowling. He was Kanda Yuu, the cold hearted samurai that everyone knew not to mess around with. He didn't need any emotions, they were just useless feelings that had no effect on him. So why did his heart pound whenever he saw Moyashi?

The samurai thought it best to just forget about his thoughts and visit Allen in the evening. With his thoughts safely secure, Kanda made his way to the training hall to waste the day; waiting for the sun to start setting.

"Moyashi..."


	11. Confrontation

The sun began to set andthe moon began to rise, causing Kanda to go back to the garden. He took a blooming red rose and cut it, along with the thorns. 'Moyashi will like this.'

Kanda left the gates with a small nod to the guards before making his way through the forest, following the markers that he had put when he had gone back home from finding the Moyashi. The first marker was the red band that he had worn on his right arm on a tree branch. The second marker was the golden thread that had been tied to his katana. Following these markers got him to the body of water before the sun was fully set.

"Moyashi!" Kanda called when he got to the bank of the water. When he saw no sign of his Moyashi, the panic button seemed to turn to full blast.

"MOYASHI!" he yelled into the land. Kanda was about to call for the white haired boy when he heard the sound of a bird in distress. Turning around he saw a sight that made his blood boil in rage. There in front of him was Allen still in swan form tied to a tree. Immediately Kanda ran over and cut the rope, pulling the swan into his arms.

"Waaan~" the swan form of Allen cried. Kanda patted the swan on the head and manuevered the bird so he carried him in one arm. Then he took his shooes off and rolled his pant sleaves up before making his way into the water. The sun had already set and the moon began to rise.

The moons' light shone on Allen and the transformation began, leaving both Kanda and Allen engulfed in a bright light and water. When the light disappeared Kanda looked down to see his Moyashi being cradled against his chest.

"Kanda...you came back..." Allen whispered into the samurai's chest. Kanda was taken aback from the gesture but nodded and slowly set the smaller boy down before taking his hand and leading him back to the land.

"Moyashi, why were you tied to that tree? Who did that to you?" Kanda questioned but stopped when he noticed a dark bruise on the left side of the white haired boys neck. Without hesitation, the samurai grabbed the smaller boy by the shoulders and looked into his eyes intently.

"Who gave you this!" he asked, his tone sounding beyond angry. Allen flinched at the tone and looked down at the ground before letting tears well up in his eye. Kanda noticed the drops of water on the ground and immediately felt guilty for his harsh tone.

"Shhhh...It's alright, everything will be alright." Kanda soothed as he bundled the boy into his ams and began to rub circles into his back. Allen cried for a few minutes before finally calming down. "You alright now?" Allen nodded and moved back a little, walking over to a fallen log and gesturing for the samurai to sit with me.

"For the past two nights Tyki has been coming and...and trying to convince me to either marry him or sign a document allowing him to have my land. The only other options are for him to...to take me or to break the curse. He keeps coming back and trying to take me. Kanda I"m scared, please, help me." Allen explained while another bout of tears welled up.

"Moyashi..." Kanda whispered as he pulled the boy onto his lap and started to sway in order to calm him down. When Kanda wrapped his arms around Moyashi's waist, he felt a spark that sent shivers down his spine. He suddenly had the urge to kiss the smaller boy in his arms, and maybe something more.

"Allen..." he whispered before gently grabbing the white haired boy's chin and turning his head so that their eyes met, a spark in their movements.

"Kanda." Allen whispered back while snuggling closer.

"If you get scared just tell me to stop." Kanda said before closing the gap between their lips. The kiss was simple at first but it started to deepen when Kanda probed the bottom of Allen's lips with his tongue. Without any hesitation the white haired boy opened his mouth to allow Kanda's tongue to enter his mouth.

"Mmnn..." Allen moaned when his own tongue was being attacked by Kanda's. The two split apart and were about to start again when the underbrush in the forest moved without any wind. Allen's eyes widened and he immediately pushed Kanda away.

"Kanda, hide! Tyki's coming! Please, no matter what, don't let him know that you're here!" Allen exclaimed as he pushed HIS samurai into the forest.

"Shounen, you look so lovely this evening." Tyki purred as he wrapped his arms around Allen's waist. Kanda growled when the perverted bastard touched HIS Moyashi.

"Tyki! Let go, I'm in no mood for this." Allen pleaded with a surge of confidence he hadn't felt in years as he pushed at Tyki's arms, however, Tyki ignored this and licked Allen's ear before nibbling the lobe. This was the last straw for Kanda and as he was about to jump out and attack the pervert, Tyki withdrew.

"Till next time shounen." the Noah said before disappearing into the tower. Once both boys were sure that Tyki was gone, Kanda came out of hiding.

"Kanda, listen, there is a way to break the curse. Both you and Tyki must fight for me with me present, only this will set me free. I can hold my own for the time being so go back home. I will come to you in three days so please, be safe." Allen explained as he went to hug Kanda. Kanda in turn hugged his Moyashi and kissed him briefly before turning to leave.

"Allen, I love you." Kanda confessed. Allen smiled.

"I love you too." he replied before Kanda disappeared into the forest. 'I love you, BaKanda.'


	12. The Ball

Kanda paced his room angrily, it had been three days since he had last seen his Moyashi. And not to mention that perverted bastard Tyki who had the gall to touch HIS Moyashi. There was a knock at his door and Kanda gave a small grunt to acknowledge the person.

"Kanda? The ball is about to start. Your father wishes for you to come down now." Lenalee's voice sounded throuh the wooden door. Kanda tensed when he heard the word 'ball' but opened the door anyway, passing Lenalee and heading straight for the ball room. Once he got to the doors, Kanda could hear the ecstatic voice of Daisya who was going off about the many sexy girls that would be present that night while Marie did not make a sound.

"Ah Yuu-kun decided to join us!" Tiedoll exclaimed when Kanda came through the doors with a very large scowl placed upon his face.

"Call me that again old man and you'll find Mugen up your ass." Kanda growled as his hands reached for the hilt of the sword that he had tied to his waist with a black satin sash. Tiedoll pouted but shut his mouth anyway while Daisya decided that it would be more fun to tease his little brother some more.

"What if Allen was here huh? And in a sexy mini dress?" Daisya asked with an obvious fake lurid tone. But little did the rest of his 'family' know, Kanda indeed was expecting Allen to show up, just not in a mini dress.

"Come near me and even all the glue in the world couldn't put you back together again. Got it you fucked up little shit!?" Kanda snarled as he unsheathed his katana. Marie stepped in and placed his hand gently on the smooth part of the sword before slowly pushing te weapon down to face the floor.

"Lets not hurt anybody this evening Kanda, your future wife may be here and it wouldn't do good for her to see you kill one of your own family members." Marie reasoned which Kanda knew he couldn't reason with, especially since Marie had met his betrothed Miranda at a similar event. Seeing Kanda submit to putting his sword away, Tiedoll stood up and clapped his hands.

"Well now that that's settled, let the party begin!" he exclaimed and with that the guards let the doors open to reveal a million women all wearing fancy outfits.  
...  
Allen swam to the center of the water and watched as he turned back into his human form. Smiling to himself, the white haired boy took some of the feathers that he had earlier shed and wove them through the lace of his dress. Placing more of the white feathers in his hair, the boy deemed it fit for him to follow the markers that Kanda had made which went to the palace.

"I'm coming Kanda." Allen whispered to himself before heading off into the night. Little did he know that Tyki was watching his every move.

Moving through the forest at night was more difficult than Allen imagined but the markers helped in his travel, and soon enough he found himself in front of the gates that were so familiar. As he approached, a guard made him halt at the gates.

"Your invitation please." the guard said as he extended his hand to recieve the slip of paper. Allen felt himself begin to panic, how was he supposed to know that an invitation was needed?

"Sir, my name is Allen Walker, I am a member of the Royal family of Azgar." the white haired boy explained, hoping that the guard would overlook his appearence and let him through. The guard before him took a closer look at the prince before noticing the all black arm.

"Your Highness! You have returned!" he exclaimed as he embraced the smaller boy in a hug. At first Allen had no idea as to who this man was but at a closer look he remembered. The man before him was the guard that had taken his luggage to him room.

"Please by all means, come in." the guard said as he bowed and opened the gates for Allen. Allen in turn bowed and thanked the man before entering the gates to the palace that he had once had considered a second home, a home away from home.

Tyki saw the transaction between Allen and the guard so he deemed it fit to use his ability to go through any object to go through the high marble walls that surrounded the palace.  
...  
Kanda sat on his chair next to his father, only bothering to look up from his sword when the announcement of yet another money happy women came. 'Where is Moyashi? He said he would be here, so why isn't he? Wait, fuck I forgot about the perverted bastard Tyk Mikk!' he thought to himself. Then someone announced a name that caught his attention.

"May I present Prince Allen Walker of Azgar." the announcer exclaimed as he opened the doors to reveal th white haired prince wearing a mid-calf high white silk dress that had the woven feathers in the lace along with feathers in the snowy white hair.

Lavi and Lenalee turned from their spot at the buffet to see their friend who had been suppoesedly dead for the past eight years. But what surprised the two of them the most was when Kanda stood up abruptly and made a mad dash to the doors.

"Moyashi!" Kanda yelled as he embraced the white haired boy in a hug that resulted in the smaller boy to be lifted up and spun around in the older males arms.

"Told you I would make it BaKanda!" Allen exclaimed as he happily returned the embrace with a smile that made his whole body radiate with joy. Needless to say the rest of the audience was speechless about the event that was happening, but that soon ended when a man with dark gray skin came throuh the wall.

Allen turned to see his captor Tyki and gasped in fear. Kanda noticed this and spotted the man that he wanted to kill, his anger almost getting to the better of him.

"Hello there everybody. Shounen, you better come back or I'll kill each an every one of these pathetic people. Starting with that boy who you are so charmingly holding onto." Tyki leered as he took a step closer to Allen.

Thats when Kanda unsheathed his katana.


	13. Fight to the Death

Kanda unsheathed his katana Mugen and got into a fighting stance, his mind going back to the training that he did every day. The rest of the audience was stockstill with fear as the man approached their prince. Lavi watched at how Kanda's face had a tone of seriousness to it and realized that this was no joke.

"Well, come at me boy. That is unless you don't want to save the shounen over there, because if not I'd gladly take him off your hands." Tyki taunted as he too took a fighting stance.

"Not a chance you bastard, Allen is mine!" Kanda smirked before thrusting his sword forward. Tyki smiled luridly as the katana went straight through his body. Allen gasped and was about to run over to Kanda when he felt someone lightly hold onto his shoulder. Turning he saw Lenalee who shook her head and gestured towards Lavi who was making a giant hammer extend.

"Nee Yuu-chan, need some help here?" Lavi asked in a teasing tone as he summoned a fire snake and surrounded Tyki with the swirling fire. Kanda just nodded and both men ran after Tyki who had escaped through the wall.

 

Tyki ran up the palace until he hit the roof. The dark night sky seemed to grow even darker as clouds came and the wind began to pick up. Without warning the clouds let rain come pouring down with no sign of stopping. Smiling to himself, Tyki called upon a few of his most trusted Tease and sent them for a certain white haired boy.

 

Kanda and Lavi ran after the Noah and finally tracked him down on the roof.

"You won't get away this time Mikk!" Kanda snarled as he again lept foward to plunge his sword into the man before him's gut. Tyki just smiled again and with the snap of his figure a group of four Tease appeared behind him.

"Let the fun begin." he stated simply before charging at Kanda and Lavi.  
...  
Meanwhile, Allen stood next to Lenalee with a sad face. Kanda, his love, had just gone after the man who had kept him captive for the past eight years. Lenalee had tried to cheer the boy up but only managed to further his sadness. Then he saw something that made him gasp in fear and begin to run, there coming after him were Tyki Mikk's favorite Tease.

"No, stay away!" Allen yelled to the butterflies before he came to the stone wall filled with many country flags. He turned to see the Tease only a few feet in front of him and before he could do anything else, they advanced and his world went dark.  
...  
Tyki felt the Tease that he had sent capture Allen; smiling to himself he thrust foward towards the two boys who he was currently fighting.

"You won't live after this Mikk!" Lavi cried as he summoned another firey snake and the flames began to swirl around the Noahs body. Tyki smirked.

"Try killing me when you have to help your little friend." Tyki said as he gestured to a few Tease that held Allen. Kanda felt all of his blood boil in rage and fear when he saw HIS Moyashi being held by multiple butterflies, not to mention the fact that Tyki was awfully close to where Allen was.

"You let him go right now or I'll cut you up so badly...!" Kanda yelled leaving the threat open to his enemies imagination. Tyki just smiled and decided to further the samurai's anger by slowly reaching his hand towards Allen's upper thigh. Kanda snarled and lept at Tyki, while the Noah became transparent and allowed the sword to go straight through him.

Allen heard yells and woke up to see Kanda fighting against Tyki with all of his might, along with Lavi. However both boys didn't stand a chance unless Tyki became distracted by something. Thats when Allen got an idea. He signaled for Kanda to notice him and while Lavi was being the main target, Kanda gave Allen his attention.

After a brief gesture to himself, Allen was able to let Kanda know what he was going to do. Breathing in deeply, Allen put on the best acting face that he could muster.

"Oh Tyki~!" Allen called with a sing-song voice. Tyki turned to see the white haired boy looking at him with a blush and a look of anticipation. "Tyki~ I never noticed how strong you were until now." Allen continued while he secretly found the way he spoke disgusting. But his plan worked and Tyki seemed to forget where they were and went over to Allen.

"Ah so shounen has finally fallen for me eh? Well when this is over we shall do more than the teasing that I used to do, oh we will be doing much more than that." Tyki said luridly. Kanda narrowed his eyes but saw a glint in the white haired boys eyes and made his move. In less than one movement, both Kanda and Lavi attacked the Noah.

A sharp pain was felt and before Tyki could do anything, there was a sword and hammar wedged into his chest. He felt his life slowly slipping and with his last breath he whispered a small "shounen" before falling off of the roof.

Allen closed his eyes and looked away, not wanting to see someone die, no matter how horrible they were. Kanda smirked and made his way over to his Moyashi while Lavi looked down to try and see where the Noah had landed.

"Looks like your free from your curse Moyashi." Kanda whispered.


	14. Into the Daylight

Kanda picked Allen up bridal style, much to the white haired boys chagrin, and walked over to the staircase that went down the tower that they happened to be on top of.

"You're free of your curse Moyashi." Kanda whispered and gestured to the rising sun. Allen looked at himself and waited for the flash of light that would turn him back into the swan but no matter how much time passed, the flash of light never came. With a yelp of joy, the white haired boy hugged Kanda so hard that they both toppled onto the floor.

"Thank you sooo much Kanda!" Allen cried, feeling tears of joy begin to prick at the corners of his eyes. Kanda smiled a small and rare smile and his eyes softened.

"Yuu."

"What?"

"Call me Yuu, not Kanda." Kanda said before pulling HIS Moyashi into a kiss. Just as the kiss was deepening, both Princes' heard an 'ahem' and turned to see the forgotten Lavi. Allen blushed and quickly got up, his head bowed in embarrassment. Kanda on the other hand unsheathed Mugen and snarled at the usagi before running after him.

"Come back here so I cut you into small pieces!" Kanda yelled as he ran down the stairs after Lavi. Allen smiled and looked up at the sunny sky that he had missed. 'Mana, you were right. I followed what you said and it led me to happiness. Keep walking, keep moving forward.' he thought before following his friends down the stairs.  
...  
Over the next couple of days the royal family prepared a room for Allen to live in since he had nowhere else to go.

"Allen-kun~ you have to wear this for me, please~?" Lenalee exclaimed while holding up a black dress that went to the knees. The dress had lace on all of the hems and red rubies around the v-neck; along with the dress was a black collar with name tags jingling from it.

"No. No no no no no no no no! I've had to wear a dress for the past eight years and I'm NOT going to wear one when I'm not forced to!" Allen yelled before running out of his room. But Lenalee being the mischievous devil she really is chose to run after the white haired boy.

"Leave me alone Lenalee~!" Allen cried, looking to see Lenalee running after him with the black dress. Just as he was about to round a corner, Lavi came and accidentally ran into the escaping boy.

"Great timing Lavi! Help me change Allen-kun into this dress. I just know Kanda would love to see his Moyashi all dressed up~" Lenalee explained as she caught up with the fallen white haired boy. Lavi just nodded and together the two schemeing teens dragged a kicking and screaming Allen into a near-by empty room.  
...  
Allen woke up with a headache and was about to stand up when he noticed something being tugged. Looking down he spotted what he was wearing in horror.

"Lenalee~!" he cried as he dashed up onto his feet and began to pound on the door. On the other side he could hear Lavi's snicker and Lenalee's giggle.

"Let me out this instant! You guys!" Allen yelled but stopped when he heard the one name that he didn't want to see at that moment.

"Ah Kanda! We were looking for you~" came Lenalee's voice.

"What? I don't have time for you, I'm looking for my Moyashi!" came Kanda's voice which held irritation in it. Allen felt like the world was about to end, he didn't want Kan- no Yuu to see him in the rather skimpy dress; it was embarressing enough for him to have Kanda see him with Tyki.

"He's in that room over there." came Lavi's voice. The doors handle moved and Allen backed into the darkest corner that he could find, hoping that Yuu wouldm't see him. But alas his luck was never with him so as soon as the door opened, Kanda spotted him.

"M-Moyashi? What are you wearing?" Kanda asked, his face becoming hot at the sight of HIS Moyashi in the skimpy dress. Allen blushed and moved to cover himself up more but only succeeded in exposing more of his legs to Kanda.

"I didn't want to~! Lenalee and Lavi dragged me away and put me in this dress!" Allen wailed, trying to convince Kanda that he wasn't in any way into wearing female clothing; despite how he looked in them. Kanda sighed and was able to make his blush calm down (Kanda however thought that the room was just exceptionally hot) before making his way over to the completely red white haired boy.

"Moyashi...calm down you look fine." the samurai said while helping Allen to his feet. Allen smiled.

"Thanks, Yuu." the white haired boy said while cocking his head to the left, exposing the majority of his pale neck. Kanda found himself staring and before he was even consious of his own actions, the samurai found his and Allens lips touching once again. Allen gasped from the contact, not sure if he should return the kiss or back away. But the parting of his lips granted Kanda access to the white haired boys sweet cavern.

After a few more seconds of just having a single kiss, the two seperated. Leaving a very flustered Allen and a smirking Kanda.

"Maybe we should continue this somewhere more...private." Kanda all but purred into Allen ear, his hot breath making the smaller boy tremble in both excitement and nervousness. Allen nodded but a faint whispered 'now?' made the smirking samurai's smirk grow.

"Relax baka, that won't be done until after we're married."

"Married?" Allen exclaimed in shock, turning around to face his kind of lover. He wasn't sure if they would be considered lovers until they did...well that.

Kandas ever growing smirk disappeared and a small genuine smile graced his lips, causing the white haired boy to cease all thought and stare up at his samurai. But what surprised him the most was when Kanda went down on one knee.

"Yes, Allen Walker, will you marry me?"


	15. White and Black

"Will you marry me?"

Allen stared at Kanda for a few seconds before he felt his whole face flush a bright red. 'Does he mean marry as in...I become his w-wife?' the white haired boy thought as his blush grew brighter by the second if that was even possible.

"Ye...yes." Allen stuttered as he smiled shyly at Kanda. Kanda let out a sigh of relief before standing back up and looking at his Moyashi. Grabbing the boy in his arms, the samurai pressed their lips togther and the fight for dominance of the tongues began (naturally Kanda won). When they seperated to take a breath, Kanda moved down and began to suck on Allen's neck; creating a hickey.

"Aah...Yuu, we can't..." Allen gasped out, while Kanda smirked at how his Moyashi had instantly melted at his touch.

"Well then, we'll just have to get married soon now won't we." Kanda said as he slipped the silver band onto Allen's left ring finger.

"I love you Moyashi." the samurai murmured into his loves hand before kissing the ring that bound the two of them together.  
...  
News spread quickly throughout the palace about Prince Kanda's and Prince Allen's wedding that would be happening in two weeks. The two elder Prince's and Lavi were busy finding Kanda a suitable suit and the food that was going to be there. Lenalee and two of her closest friends Miranda Lotto and Fou were in charge of finding Allen a wedding dress, hopefully the last dress he'll ever wear, and the decorations for the wedding.

Tiedoll was exstatic about the wedding, he always thought that his Yuu would get along with Allen and here they were, getting married. He could remember their faces when they told him about them being engaged.

XxFlashbackxX

"Father, we would like to speak to you in private if that is alright with you." Kanda said without any rude remarks which caught both his brothers and his fathers attention. 

"Of course, what is it?" Tiedoll asked with a smile in the back of his mind, he had an idea as to what his son could possibly want to talk about with Allen present.

"Father, I have asked Allen to marry me and he has accepted." Kanda explained to his father. Both Marie and Daisya gasped and looked over at their brother in astonishment while Tiedoll smiled and stood up from his throne. Making his way over to the happy couple, Tiedoll glomped Allen. 

"Congratulations my boy! Oh Mana would be so proud of you!" Tiedoll exclaimed with a huge grin. "We have to get the preperations ready, the wedding shall be in two weeks!"

XxEndFlashbackxX

Oh this was going to be the best celebration of a life time!  
...  
A week and six days passed and preperations for the wedding were complete, all that was left was for the wedding itself.

Allen was walking along the gates of the palace when he noticed colorful tents being put up in the town that sat below. Curious, the white haired boy walked over to the guard that was stationed at the gates to ask him what was going on.

"Sir, what is going on in the town?" Allen asked. The guard looked over at him and gave Allen a smile before looking at the town.

"That Your Highness, is the festival that only happens every eight years. I do believe that when you and Prince Kanda were smaller, the two of you went to that same exact festival." the guard replied. Allen looked shocked for a moment before smiling and running back into the palace.

"Yuu! Yuu!" Allen called as he ran in the halls of the palace in search of his almost lover. Said almost lover came out of a room wearing a traditional black Princes' attire. Allen stood there for a moment gawking at how good the suit fit Kanda.

"Did you need something Moyashi?" Kanda asked, silently happy that his Moyashi had been looking at him in awe; his ego going up a few notches. At the sound of Kanda's voice, Allen came back to reality and looked up at Kanda.

"After the wedding can we go to the festival? Its the same one from eight years ago." Allen exclaimed as he bounced like a little kid waiting for a present. Kanda looked taken aback for a second before smirking.

"We'll see Moyashi, now go get ready. The wedding is tomorrow and you need to make sure that you're ready for whats coming." Kanda said before giving the white haired boy a chaste kiss on the forehead and returning to the room that he came from.

Allen sighed and went to his room only to see Lenalee sitting on his bed. The girl looked up at him and gestured gor him to sit down.

"What is it Lenalee?" Allen asked with some concern evident in his voice.

"This was found in King Mana's chambers back at your estate. Since you and Kanda are getting married, Kanda will be in charge of your country and people even though you are the heir. This trinket however was entitled to you." Lenalee explained as she handed a small book over to Allen.

Opening the book, Allen felt tears come to his eyes. Written on the inside of the book were the lyrics to Mana's lullaby. With a sad smile Allen began to sing the lullaby.

"Soshite bouyaha nemurini tsuite, Ikizuku haino nakano hono o hitotsu, futatsuto, Ukabu fukurami itoshi yokogao, Daichini taruru ikusenno yume, yume.

Ginno hitomini yuragu yoruni umareochita kagayaku omae, Ikui kuno tositsukia, Ikutu inoriwo tsuchihe kaeshitemo. Watashiha inorituzukeru, Mou kakonnokotoni ai.

Soshite bouyaha nemurini tsuite, Ikizuku haino nakano hono o hitotsu, futatsuto, Ukabu fukurami itoshi yakogao, Daichini taruru ilusenno yume, yume.

Ginno hitomini yuragu yoruni, Umareochita kagayaku omae ikuo kuno tositsukiga, Ikutu inoriwo tsuchihe kaeshitemo. Watashiha inorituzukeru mou kakonnokotoni aiwo, Tsunaidateni kisuwo." Allen sang as a few stray tears slid down his face.

"I'm sorry Allen-kun." Lenalee apologized when she noticed her friends tears. Allen turned to her a smiled while wiping the tears away.

"It's not your fault Lenalee, and thank you. Thank you for bringing this to me." Allen said. Lenalee smiled with reassurance and left the white haired boy in his room. 'Mana, you aren't angry that I've fallen in love with someone are you?' he asked himself before drifting off into a sleep filled with dreams of his samurai.  
...  
The day began like any other day, the sound of bells waking the palace and townspeople up from their slumber. This is how Allen woke up and with a stetch of his arms looked out the window to see a bright day and birds chasing each other.

"Today is going to be the best day of my life." he exclaimed cheerfully as he jumped from his bed and ran to the kitchen to visit Jerry.

"Jerry-san~! Whats for breakfast today?" Allen asked cheerfully when he saw the cook that he admired so much.

"Allen! Congradulations my boy. You just missed Kanda, he had his regular soba again but this time he asked for beansprouts along with it. Anyway, I have all of your favorite meals cooked and ready to go so eat up, this is the last time you'll taste my cooking as a single man." Jerry rammbled as he handed Allen his food. Allen quickly thanked Jerry for the food and ate it in record time before he came running down the halls and into the preperation room where Lenalee, Fou, and Miranda were waiting.

"Sorry I'm a little late guys, I woke up late." Allen explained as he made his way over to the girls who held all of ornaments that would be put on him.

"No problem Allen-kun, we know what we're doing so there's no need to have things so rushed." Lenalee said as she led Allen onto a small pedestool. There he was effectively stripped by Fou.

Twenty minutes and a few screeches of 'ow' later, Allen came out of the room looking absolutely stunning.

"Now Allen, King Tiedoll will be walking you down the isle and then I'm sure you're aware of everything else that is going to happen. So, good luck." Fou explained before shoving Allen towards the doors that led to his new life.  
...  
Kanda stood at the alter wearing the traditional royal wedding attire that was black with sapphire stones imbeded in the silver sash that he wore around his torso. Next to him was Lavi who wore a similar outfit but instead of black it was bright orange.

On the other side of the alter stood Lenalee, Fou, and Miranda who each wore a dress of their corresponding color. The music started to play and the doors opened to reveal Allen who wore a long white dress that fit his tightly around the torso but cascaded down once it reached his hips, giving off an alouring effect. Around his waist was a black sash with sapphires on it along with a silver veil that covered the white haired boys face.

Kanda found himself gaping at how beautiful and stunning his Moyashi looked. Tiedoll brought Allen up to Kanda and handed Allen's hand over to Kanda who gave his lover a look of endearment.

"Do you Yuu Kanda swear to take this man's hand as your lawfully wedded spouse, through sickness and in health, till death do you part?" the preist asked.

"I do."

"Do you Allen Walker swear to take this man's hand as your lawfully wedded spouse, through sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"I do."

"Then I present you Husband and Husband. You may now kiss the bride." the priest announced. And that was all Kanda needed to pull his Moyashi into a pastionate kiss in front of the crowd.


	16. Of Festivals and Gray

Allen smiled and looked up at his husband with adortion. The crowd before him no longer there in his mind as he relished the moment with His BaKanda.

"Well Moyashi, looks like our honeymoon will be a trip to the festival." Kanda whispered into Allen's ear before grabbing him by the waist and walking off towards the carriage that had been drawn up before the ceremony. Everyone cheered as the couple sat down and then the carriage was off towards the town where the festival was just getting started.  
...  
The festival was just as Allen remembered from eight years ago. All of the tents and food stands were up and even the music that was played was the same. As soon as they arrived at the festival, the towns' people looked up to see their beloved prince with a newlywed.

"Your Highness, when did you marry such a fine beauty?" an elderly man asked. Kanda immediately remembered him from the small village just outside of the forest.

"Just twenty minutes ago." Kanda replied curtly. To appease the crowd, and also just to touch his Moyashi; Kanda took Allen by the waist and kissed him gently on the lips. Allen on the other hand was quite shocked by his lover's action, not used to such public displays.

"Relax Moyashi and enjoy the festival." Kanda whispered as he led his Moyashi towards the dance that they had done eight years ago. Both boys stepped onto the platform and the music began slowly with a tune that made the dancers swirl around with the time of the music. Then the music sped up and Allen found himself twirling into the other direction that Kanda was going.

Remembering that the same thing happened eight years ago made Allen smile, reaching a hand towards his samurai. Kanda followed suit and as the music was about to end, the two newly-wed grabbed onto each-other's hand and pulled themselves together. Ending up in the same position as last time; their chests touching.

The crowd cheered and more dances came but the couple never got the chance to dance again, well more like Kanda didn't. Allen being the boy who can eat so much decided that he wanted to taste the festivals food once again so he dragged Kanda along to every vendor that there was. Kanda feeling a sense of de ja' vu.

"Nee, Yuu? Can we go home now?" Allen asked when he saw the setting sun. Kanda turned and nodded, inwardly smiling about something that his father had told him in secret.

XxFlashbackxX

"Yuu-kun, I'm so proud that you have found someone that you love. But I must warn you. It is tradition for a newly-wed couple to become well on-" Tiedoll started but was interrupted by Kanda. 

"Old man! Do NOT lecture me about sex! Dammit, you are sooo insufferable!" Kanda yelled as he stormed out of the room.

XxEndFlashbackxX

"Of course Moyashi." Kanda replied.  
...  
Once the two of them got back to the palace, Allen decided that he needed to change into sleepwear and headed towards his room. Kanda of course smirked and let his lover change, deciding that it was better if the dress wasn't ruined. After waiting a few minutes for Allen to change, Kanda opened the door and walked in.

Allen stood in the middle of his room while looking out of the window, on his face was a soft smile.

"Moyashi." Kanda called from the doorway; his body leaning against the frame. Allen turned to see his lover and his smile grew. Without any warning, the white haired boy launched himself at Kanda and ended up in his arms.

"Yuu, I just want to thank you again for everything. You risked your life to save me from Tyki and now you've even given me a home and your love. I wish there was some way to repay you." Allen mumbled into the samurai's chest. Kanda smirked and pulled his lover into a rough and passionate kiss. Their tongues wrestled for dominance while Kanda slowly led Allen over to the bed.

"I have all the payment I could want right here." the dark haired man said, breaking for a much needed breathe, the two seperated and embraced, falling onto the bed. Kanda smirked at the sight before him. Allen lay on the bed with a blush and slightly swollen lips, his hair ressembling a snow flake.

Kanda bent down and kissed his moyashi gently, his hands sliding from his smaller lovers shoulders to his slender waist. Allen in turn brought his hands up to Kanda's hair and tugged harshly on the ribbon that held it in a pony-tail. Looking up, Allen was mesmerized by the sight of Kanda with his hair cascading around the two of them.

"Yuu...I...ah ah." Allen murmured while Kanda drifted down to suck on his neck and collarbone.

"Feel good Moyashi?" Kanda whispered into the boys ear, causing the white haired to shudder in pleasure. He nodded as he panted for breathe.

"It'll get a lot better, I can promise you that." Kanda unbuttoned the shirt and ripped the material off, pleased to see that Allen had no marks on him from Tyki. The samurai spotted a pink nipple and slowly started to suck on it while tweaking the other one.

"Ahh! Yuu~" the white haired boy exclaimed from the pleasure, it was building up and he was now supporting a semi-hard on. Kanda himself also supported a hard-on and ground his and Allen's hips together.

"Aaahhh! More, Yuu, more!" Allen whined. Kanda smirked once again and removed himself from the now hardened nipple. He then moved to a sitting position and brought Allen along with him. The samurai took his shirt of and placed one of his hands on his lovers ass, groping it while the other went to the boys hard-on. At the feeling of his cock being carressed, Allen bucked hid hips and whined out in pleasure. The hand groping his ass moved to the hems of the pants and ripped the clothing off including the smallclothes, leaving Allen fully exposed to his lover.

"You are so fucking sexy I could just ravish you right now." Kanda all but purred into Allen's ear.

"Yuu, I'm supposed to help you." and with that sentence, Allen undid Kanda's pants and pulled the samurai's hard cock out. Kanda hissed in pleasure at the feeling of his cocks release from its prison. Allen bent down and hesitantly licked the tip, watching as the flesh twitched and hearing his BaKanda growl. His confidence growing, the white haired boy put the tip in his mouth and sucked while his left hand stroked the underside.

For Kanda, the sensation was unbeleivable. The sight of his adorable lover giving him a blow job too much for him, the feeling of his release coming sooner than he wanted. Touching the boys cheek made Alle look up and before he could protest, he was shoved into a rough and lust filled kiss, their tongues once again wrestling for domiance which Kanda won. Pulling away, Kanda put three of his fingers in front of Allen.

"Suck." he commanded. Allen bit his lower lip before taking the fingers in his mouth and covering each one with his saliva. When Kanda deemed it enough, he pulled his fingers out and went down to Allen's ass.

"This will hurt a little but it will get better." Kanda said and he pushed a single finger into the tight hole of his lover. Allen hissed in discomfort and leaned against his lover while he added another finger and began to make sciccoring movements to stretch him out.

"Can I add a third?" the samurai asked which he got an eager nod from his lover. Allen whimpered from the slight pain but there was mainly pleasure.

"Yuu, I love you." the white haired boy whispered. Kanda smiled his rare smile and looked lovingly into Alle's silver eyes, telling his lover that he also felt the same for him. Pulling out his fingers, Kanda received a whine of protest from Allen and almost laughed. Almost.

"Can I put it in?" Kanda asked, maing sure that his lover would not have abt regrets. Allen nodded and lifted himself up so that his lover could have some room. Kanda placed the tip of his penis into the hole and slowly began to push in, trying hard not to just start fucking the boy. Once fully seated, Allen sat trying to adjust to the feeling of someone in him.

"Move." and with that one word, Kanda went all out and rammed himself back in, causing his lover to scream out. Switching the angle, Kanda drove in faster and hit a bundle of nerves that made Allen see stars and scream in pure pleasure.

"Yuu! More, faster, please!" Allen moaned from the friction. Kanda lost himself and just started fucking his white haired lover until he felt the hot tight walls around him clench.

"Yuu, I'm...uhn ah cumming.." Allen panted out, his mond delirious from the pleasure coursing through his body. And not two seconds later, the white substance shot out and covered both of their chests. Kanda himself rammed into the boy a couple more timed before cumming himself, filling his lover with his seed. Pulling out, both of them collapsed.

"That was amazing. I love you, Yuu." Allen whispered before falling asleep in his lovers arms.

"I love you too, my Moyashi." Kanda said before he too fell asleep.


	17. The End is Just the Beginning

Allen awoke the next morning to cobalt eyes. Remembering the events of last night. the white haired boy blushed before hiding his face in his lovers toned chest.

"Aren, there's nothing to be ashamed of. Besides, I hear Jerry has a feast prepared for you downstairs." Kanda said, trying to coax his lover from out of the covers. Allen tensed at the though of Jerry's wonderful food sitting in the dining hall waiting for him to come and eat it.

"'K, but don't you dare leave. This is our next day honeymoon so you can't leave my side!" Allen exclaimed with a small pout. Kanda just about died at how cute his Moyashi was being; he could get used to this. With a nod of his head, Kanda removed the covers and helped his lover sit up. Allen's back was sore from their 'activities'.  
...  
When the couple arrived downstairs, they were greeted with the entire staff hugging Allen and started to refer to his as Queen Allen much to the latter's chagrin. The feast that was presented seemed to make Allen feel better and he was soon lost to the sea of delicious food. Kanda stood back and watched in slight amusement, laughing at his lovers childish antics.

The horns were sounded and the doors opened to reveal King Teidoll and his other sons. One everyone was seated, Tiedoll raised his goblet for a toast.

"A toast for my new son-in-law and the happiness that he brings to my son Yuu-kun." Tiedoll exclaimed. Kanda was going to chew his 'father' out for using his first name but was stopped by his lover, who slowly shook his head. The samurai snorted but relaxed into his chair once again.

"Now, onto a new subject. How are you two going to produce an heir?"  
...  
Somewhere is a darkly shadowed room, a large man sat with an evil glint in his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sequel: After Happily Ever After  
> Hope ya'll enjoyed~

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting a story on AO3! This particular story is already finished and is on FF so I should have all the chapters posted by tomorrow. Hope ya'll on AO3 enjoy this as much as those from FF.


End file.
